1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for double-armed sutures and more particularly to packages for multiple strands of double-armed sutures wherein each suture is equipped with a pledget which is automatically centered on the suture as the suture is withdrawn from the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of certain surgical procedures involving the suturing of delicate tissue, particularly in cardiovascular operations, it is customary practice to provide the suture with pledget i.e., a cushioning pad, to prevent the suture strand from cutting into the tissue. Practice has been for the surgeon to cut a small piece of felt, fabric or similar material to form the pledge, thread the suture through the pledget and center the pledget on the suture between the needles as required for use.
Double-armed suture have also been made available to the surgeon with pledgets already attached. Although such double-armed sutures have been packaged in both single and multicompartment packages, none of these packages have been equipped with self-centering devices for the pledget, and as a result, it has been necessary for the surgeon to manually center the pledget on the suture after first removing the suture from the package.
Prior art packages for single sutures include, among others, folded suture packages as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,994, incorporated herein by reference. One preferred package of the present invention comprises an improvement of such a package wherein pledget centering means are provided on a panel extending from the suture compartment. Prior art packages for multistrand double-armed sutures include, among others, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,376 and 3,857,484, both of which patents are incorporated herein by reference. One preferred package of the present invention incorporates many of the features of these reference packages, but provides as an improvement thereon, integral pledget centering means which provide for automatic centering of the pledget as the suture is withdrawn from the package.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved package for double-armed surgical sutures. It is a further object of this invention to provide a package for single or multiple strands of double-armed sutures which are individually equipped with a pledget. It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a package for multiple double-armed sutures wherein pledgets attached to individual sutures near one needle are automatically centered between the needles as each suture is withdrawn from the package. These and other objects will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.